


I Hear The Voices When I'm Dreaming

by RoseNox98



Series: Wayward Son 'verse [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, OFC is a little girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could hear them all the time, even when he dreamed. But this one stood out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hear The Voices When I'm Dreaming

He could hear them all the time through 'Angel radio', muffled and over lapping needs.

Even in the odd times that he would sleep, dream even, he could still hear the voices.

Prayers for other Angels, the ones he answered coming in loud and clear.

And if it was a Winchester prayer-as rare as they were-he answered instantly if he could.

But there was a little girl's coming through, maybe six or seven. Her mother was all she had, and she was sick. Stage five cancer, Castiel knew without her saying it.

Helen would die the next day without a miracle .

He was in the room before Maggie opened her eyes, two fingers pressed to the sickly woman's forehead.

The next day when tests were ran, the cancer was gone.

The doctors said it was the treatment, but little Maggie knew better.


End file.
